


My Hot Roommate

by Resse21



Series: The Clashing of the Holts and the Broganes [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, as well as add to tags, kinda slow burn, will tag relationships as they come up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resse21/pseuds/Resse21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt maybe attracted to his college roommate, and his sister Katie finds it hilarious, but will do anything to get her brother a hot live in boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be Careful What You Tell a Pigeon

**Author's Note:**

> Well I kinda just did this on a whim so we'll see how well this turns out........
> 
> I am going to try and actually update it and actually make it good. This is going to have multiple chapters, but I'm having technical difficulties right now.

"Damn it Katie he seems like a smart jock, what am I gonna do,'" Matt wined to his little sister. He had been texting Shiro, and whining to Katie, for about a month. It started out as just coordinating who's bringing the microwave, who's bringing the TV, and other basic roommate things, but it had quickly turned to friendly chats about hobbies, majors, and just plain nonsense. Despite they’re different personalities they had become fast friends, and Matt had become a little more than attracted to him.

"Well, for starters him," Katie replied smugly as a blush creeps around Matt's cheeks, "he sounds exactly your type, and then bring him home so I can meet my future brother-in-law." at that Matt pulled a pillow from under his head and whacked Katie with it.

"Katie I'm serious," Matt honestly looked more than a little nervous about the situation. 

"Well have you talked about your sexualities," Katie gave her brother a stern look, "because if he's queer too it changes the situation, from just a crush on a straight guy to me getting a brother-in-law before you graduate college." 

"Why are you so stuck on me getting married?"

"Because I call dibs on planning your wedding, and being your Best Girl," Katie stated as if he should've know that already.

"Well no we haven't," Matt ignored Katie's comment, "why do you think I should," he asked tentative of his sister's answer. Katie was known to be more than a little mischievous, so taking her advice at face value was not always the best plan.

"Yes I do," Katie gave a reassuring smile as she walked out of his room, "mostly cause I'm tired of hearing you whine, and I need you to shit or get off the pot." Katie ran out of Matt's room just in time to miss getting hit by his pillow for a second time.

"You can forget the whole Best Girl shit pigeon," Matt yells. Giving his sister's comments some thought, he decides that despite her being rude as hell she had a point. If Shiro was straight he needed to know so that he could get over his ridiculous crush, and if he wasn't.... well he'd cross that bridge when he got there. Picking up his phone he started a conversation he was unsure of.

 

 **Matt:** Hey watcha up to?

 **Shiro:** Just trying to finish packin up for movein

 **Matt:** You still havent finished that!!!! Dude how long have you been working on that?!?

 **Shiro:**  Shut up its not like youre done

 **Matt:** Rude! I finished last week

 **Shiro:** Then what the fuck have you been doing all week?

 **Matt:** Throwing shit at the pigeon.....she's a rude little bird

 **Shiro:** Haha whatd she do this time?

 **Matt:** She was right

 

Remembering the reason he started the whole conversation Matt decided to take the band-aid approach and just get it over with.

 

 **Matt:** I should probably let you know that I'm not straight, I'm pansexual. If that makes you uncomfortable we should probably find other roommates.

 **Shiro:** Dude that's awesome me too

 

Matt looked at his phone in shock. An evil laugh broke his trance on the phone, "you're so fucked," Katie barely got out as she collapsed on the ground laughing and wheezing, "eee....eee.....especially....especially if you're.......you're his type." Katie was laughing so hard she was turning red and blue, and Matt, unamused by her comments, was content with just letting her suffocate on her amusement. At least for the first few minutes, but he started to get concerned.

When Katie was finally able to breathe again she gave Matt a look that he knew meant she was scheming something, that would probably end up getting him in some sort of trouble. "I'm coming with you and Mom Saturday."

"Hell no you're not," Matt stood over his sister with his arms crossed.

"Yes I am," Katie stood up crossing her arms challenging her brothers attempt at being alpha sibling, "if I don't go who's going to help you hook up with your new boy." 

"No one cause even if you come you are not interacting with Shiro."

"Ha! Like you can stop me. Operation: Bedded and Wedded is already a go."

"Pidge, please no."

"Translation: Pidge, please do."

"There's no getting you to not, is there?"

"Nope."

"Fuck, fine do what you want, but if shit hits the fan you're cleaning it up."

"When have I ever not cleaned up after myself?"

"Would you like the list alphabetical, or chronological?"

"I would like you to graciously accept my help, but I have a feeling that's not going to happen."

"Nope."

"Then I'll be okay with your reluctant agreement." Katie plopped back down on Matt's bed, "can we get back to the show now that you're done being a drama queen?" 

"Yes, I would prefer if you checked your sass at my door, but I'll take what I can get," and with that silence fell over them only broken by the show, or Matt's phone as he continued his conversation with Shiro.

 


	2. Boy Meets Boy

That Saturday Matt was in the car on the way to his college move-in, and he. Was. Not. Happy. He was not happy because not only did the pigeon tag along, but so did her best friend Lance, under the guise of “helping”.  Lance wasn’t a bad guy he just tended to be Katie’s partner in crime, which ended in Matt doing damage control for both of them. Matt was sure that between the two little shits he would end up spending the year cleaning up after them, if not getting a new roommate on the first day.

They were all but finished with pulling everything in to Matt’s room when Shiro arrived, with two high school aged guys. “Hey, I’m Shiro, and you must be Matt,” Shiro stuck out his hand for Matt to shake, “This is my step-brother Keith, and his friend Hunk.” Shiro waved his hand at the two boys behind him not differentiating between the two.

“Are your parents coming behind you,” Matt’s mom interjected before Matt could talk.

“No they’re out of the country for work, but I brought these two to help me do the grunt work.”

“Well since we’re mostly done with Matt’s stuff how about we all pitch in and it’ll get done faster,” Mrs. Holt being the courteous lady she was offered.

“Sure, the help would be greatly appreciated Mrs. Holt,” Shiro smiled, “these two aren’t as much help as they seem.” Laughing, and hurt expressions were exchanged between the three as they began to walk out of the room and towards the line for the elevator. Shiro turned back to Mrs. Holt, “How about we help you guys finish pulling Matt’s stuff up to the room, feel bad for accepting help for nothing in exchange.”

“Oh please call me Colleen, and that would be lovely dear, there’s not much left though,” she smiled back at the boy.

True to his word Shiro, with Keith and Hunk, grab the last few boxes and bags from the Holts’ car, and brought it to the shared room.

While the groups recent additions moved the last of Matt’s things his Mom went to get everyone lunch, taking Katie with her.

Matt and Lance leaned against Shiro’s car waiting in comfortable silence. “So should we push your beds together before we leave,” Lance wiggles his eyebrows at Matt.

“I’m gonna kill that pigeon,” Matt bites sending a warning glare.

“Oh pah-lease,” a smirk painted his lips, “I’m basically your little brother, and I know what it looks like when you’re pining.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to be so………overt…about it,” both boys hushed up almost too obviously as Shiro jogged up to them.

“You guys ready ta…….” Shiro looked around confused, “where’s your mom and sister?”

“Lunch run,” Lance curtly stated. “Can we get this done?”

Lance opens his mouth to say but is cut off, “Yeah, I offered to move your shit….not some rando’s.”

“Hey be nice Keithy,” Hunk saunters up, “this nice man’s beautiful mother is buying food for us….”

“A; Keith don’t be rude,” Shiro takes on a reprimanding tone,” B; no one said she was getting food fa…...”

“Oh she is,” Lance and Matt interject in sync. Lance starts to pull and release the door handle to Shiro’s car repeatedly in hopes that it will magically unlock.

Matt smacks Lance’s arm, “It won’t unlock like that.” Keith laughs at the exchange which earns him a similar smack from Shiro who simultaneously unlocks the car with his remote. Finally, able to get at Shiro’s stuff Lance opens the car, and grabs a box.

 

It takes about 20 minutes, but they get everything in the dorm room. Lance, Hunk, and Keith collapse on the floor, while Shiro and Matt take to their respective beds. Just as everyone is starting to cool down from carrying boxes in the middle of August Matt’s phone starts going off. “Hey….yep……just a sec.” Matt jumps up, and walks out with no explanation. He returns with several pizzas in his hands and two people behind him.

“Sorry, we took so long kids,” Colleen walks into the room, “I should’ve expected a long wait at a pizza place in a college town.” She starts to hand out soda, and sets everyone up with at least two pieces of pizza before she sets herself up at Matt’s desk.

After everyone finished eating Colleen cleaned up while everyone else tried to help with the unpacking. Tried being the key word here, as it soon devolved into the younger kids playing with the olders’ things, while they tried to find space for all their things.

 

After hours of arguing, and jokes everything was pretty much put away. Colleen offered to take everyone out for burgers, and get the two now official college students set up with some basic dorm groceries.

“That’s nice of you but Keith, and Hunk should be heading back,” Shiro spoke before either over excited boy could, he had a feeling they were up to something, “Mom wouldn’t like them being on the road too late.”

Before her mom could respond Katie jumped in, “Well they could stay with us, Mom got us hotel rooms so they we didn’t have to rush.” The looks exchanged between the four kids scared the older two boys.

“Sure,” Colleen put on her mom voice, “as long as no one has any objections, and your parents are fine with it.”

“I’ll text my parents to tell them the change of plans,” Hunk jumped for his phone.

“My parents probably won’t see my message anytime soon, so Shiro,” Keith raised the pitch of his voice, and batted his eye lashes at his brother.

“I see no problem with it,” he gives his brother a warning look.

“Mom says it’s cool.”

“Great,” Lance Jumps up, “on to burgers, and sleep over!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I am going to try and alternate weekly updates between this fic, and my other one.
> 
> P.S. thank y'all for kudos and comments!


	3. Where the fuck did your arm go?

Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Keith loaded up into Keith’s car, sticking the eldest boys in the Holt’s car with Colleen. They would’ve preferred to have taken Shiro’s car, but Colleen insisted that there was no reason to take three cars. “Ok, strategy time,” Lance blurted as soon as their car started rolling. He was not known for his patience, which tended to be half the reason he, and Katie got in trouble. One incident where Lance got over excited about a jello prank they were pulling on Matt, and told on them to Katie’s mom is still a sore spot for Katie.

“So I’m assuming Shiro isn’t the only one pining,” Keith smirks in the rearview mirror. The pair were not discreet, and had on more than one occasion confided in their siblings..

“Oh, you noticed that did you,” Pidge smirks back. “Are we all in agreeance that they are perfect for each other?”

“Yep” the rest of the car answered back.

“So now let’s get to the scheming,” Lance shot a look at Pidge know this is exactly why she brought him. Lance’s ideas weren’t always the best, but they gave Katie inspiration, and he was more than willing to do most of the dirty work.

“Shiro won’t take more than a few well-timed nudges,” Keith answered unceremoniously, “so I really just need your number, and constant updates on how it’s going with Matt.”

“I can definitely do that,” Pidge answers with a bit of anticipation in her voice. “Matt on the other hand,” suddenly shifting to a more serious tone, “he tends to be skittish when it comes to starting relationships.” After a pause for a moment of contemplation, “Shiro’s probably gonna have to make the first move……it’s unlikely that I’ll get him to in the next six months.”

“I can work with that,” Keith nods to her in the mirror. No one was expecting to be so easy to set up their scheme. Everyone was hoping for more shenanigans, but a delicate situation like this deserved more care than brute strength.

 

The group arrive at the local burger place just after Shiro, Matt, and Colleen slide into an extra-long booth. When Colleen spots the younger kids, she shoos the older boys out of the booth to go order at the counter. The large group of teens crowded around the poor cashier who had to fight to keep up with the large order. Once the younglings were done the older boys shooed them back to the booth with Colleen hoping the cashier could get some fresh air.

The meal passed with relative ease, as both groups got along almost too well. It also probably helped that the younger kids agreed to wait until their brothers’ classes started to work on their plan, which they named “Operation: Get Some” in the group chat that had been started. This was more of a curtesy to their brothers, and in hopes of not scaring Matt off.

After their meal Colleen suggested that the younger kids go straight to the hotel, mostly because she didn’t want a heard of teens running around the store while she was actually trying to get something done, but Pidge argues that the group needed snacks. They came to a compromise that the group would get $20 for all their snacks, and head to the hotel, where they had to be before Colleen got there, and the older boys would go shopping with the mom.

 

The younger teens do exactly as they’re supposed to, which is surprising given that Lance and Katie normally wonder around Walmart for hours just for the hell of it. Lance regaled the group with his, and Katie’s favorite “we almost got kicked out of Walmart” story, which included a game of tag with half of Lance’s track team, and most of Katie’s robotics squad. The four were fast friends, and actually quite excited to have the impromptu sleep over.

Meanwhile, Matt and Shiro load up a cart with instant ramen, easy mac, pop tarts, granola bars, juice, coffee, and other odds and ends for their room. Once paid for Colleen dropped the boys off, allowing them to settle in for the night on their own.

“So,” Matt broke the comfortable silence, “I don’t think you ever told me what your parents do.”

“Well nosey,” Shiro laughed, “neither did you.”

“I mean…. I just…. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…”

“Dude chill,” Shiro clasps Matt’s shoulder as he chuckles, “I was just screwing with you.” Matt hopes the blush on his face isn’t too apparent, as Katie’s voice ran through his head, _you wish he was_. “My parents are Anthropologists,” Shiro shrugs, “they do their field work in the summer, and they extended they’re trip, with our permission, to get a bit of a vacation.”

“That’s cool, my Dad’s an aerospace engineer…….for Garrison……like a government contractor……for NASA.”

“That sounds exciting.”

“Not really, just math,” Matt tried to wave off the awkwardness. It didn’t get any better though as the rest of the night as they hopped from awkward silence to awkward conversation while they put the finishing touches on their room. Matt tried to text Katie several times, and Shiro tried Keith, but neither responded.

The night ended with Matt’s shocked reaction to Shiro’s prosthetic when he took it off. “Did you just take off half your forearm,” he basically screeched.

“Yeah, no one sleeps with their prosthetic on,” Shiro answered in an unsure tone. Matt just stared at the mechanical limb, mouth agape.  “Wait did you not notice,” Shiro tried to stifle laughter. “Seriously?”

“I just…….I……no, I guess not.” Shiro bursts into full laughter not able to contain it any longer. “I’m sorry,” Matt hid is face in his hands as he waited for the floor to open up under him, despite being on the 10th floor of their building.

“It’s fine,” Shiro tried to regain his composure, “it’s actually the first time this has happened to me.”

“Really?” Matt couldn’t understand why anyone would focus on his arm when he had a face sculpted my Michelangelo himself.

“Yeah, it’s usually the first thing people want to talk about. I just assumed you family was made of decent people.” Shiro shot Matt as he got back to his night tie routine, “I still wasn’t wrong though.” Matt almost didn’t catch the last part, Shiro said it so low, but he did and smiled to himself.

 

**Matt** : Thanks for nothing you little rat with wings

**Pidge** : What did I do to deserve that?!?!

**Matt** : Nothing, can’t you read

**Matt** : And how dare you ignore my texts

**Pidge** : Why it’s not like you could do anything to fuck it up at this point

**Matt** : Sorry to burst your bubble, but I almost did

**Pidge** : TF DID YOU DO MATT!!!!!!

**Matt** : Well….he may have taken off his prosthetic arm

**Matt** : And I may have shirked because I didn’t notice it was prosthetic

**Pidge** : I’m cackling

**Pidge** : Seriously Matthew?

**Pidge** : I guess I could see how you could miss it

**Pidge** : You were probably distracted by other body parts

**Matt** : EXACTLY!!!

**Matt** : Wait no I did not agree to that statement

**Pidge** : I’m dying

**Pidge** : Too late! I screenshotted it! It’s going in the slideshow at your wedding

**Pidge** : ^_^

**Matt** : -_-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple things;
> 
> A) Sorry for the oh so late update, but I was actually wresling with myself on how much of the younger sibilings to put in this story, which brings us to 
> 
> B) I am going to write a companion fic to this one about our youngins, so look out for that flaming trash heap
> 
> C) This chapter is Betad, so hopefully this chapter has a better quality than the last 2


End file.
